1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor structure, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor package structure.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Semiconductor packaging processes have been widely used to electrically connect a semiconductor chip to an external component and also to protect the semiconductor chip from damages caused by external conditions. However, packaging materials and the packaging processes used are not only associated with the manufacturing cost, but also have an influence on operational performance of the packaged chip. For this reason, the packaging structure and materials thereof selected for use become very important.
Conventionally, a chip is electrically connected and bonded to a substrate, with bumps of the chip being electrically connected to contact pads of the substrate respectively. As gold features good electrical conductivity, conventional bumps are typically made of gold as a primary material. Furthermore, in the conventional processes, the chip must be encapsulated with a resin after the chip is disposed on the substrate.
Unfortunately, because gold is very expensive and the process of encapsulating each chip with a resin respectively is much complex, the manufacturing cost of the packaging structure is increased. Moreover, the resin, which is not a kind of good thermally conductive medium, has a negative effect on heat dissipation efficiency of the semiconductor chip in future operations, which will further affect operational stability of the semiconductor chip. In view of this, it is highly desirable in the art to provide a solution that can lower the manufacturing cost of a packaging structure and, meanwhile, improve heat conduction efficiency of a chip in operation.